


You're the Best

by UltimateSoraOtaku



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSoraOtaku/pseuds/UltimateSoraOtaku
Summary: It's time to write a report about someone important from history, living or deceased. Everyone wants to talk about the past King Noctis and her father Gladiolus Amicitia, but Amaryllis Amicitia has other plans, to report on the very unacknowledged, Prompto Argentum. (For the PAAS weekly fanfiction. This week: Another character Googles Prompto and is surprised by what they find.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based years after the ending of FFXV

 “Alright settle down, class” the young teacher pitches to the boisterous classroom.

 “Today students, I will be assigning our next assignment!” She claps her hands together, whilst the children all give a heavy groan.

“Now, now. This will be a fun one! “She walks around the rows of desks. “We will be doing a report, on anyone of your choice, from our history. It will be at least four pages and due in one week. Not too bad, now is it?”

 The children start to murmur about, interest more heavily piqued. She starts to hand out the credentials, handing one to each student.

“I need you all to start researching! Depending on who you choose, get in contact with the one you wish to report on, they will be the best resource! Such as Amaryllis’ dad, Gladiolus Amicitia! A fine candidate to write about! But don’t stop there! There are many more to write about!”

Amaryllis slinks into her seat, embarrassed by the unwanted attention.

“Oh, I should write about King Noctis!” a girl with pigtails exclaims, wiggling in her seat with excitement. She turns to Amaryllis and her group of friends with a smile. They cheer at her suggestion.

“Oh nice, Lizzy! I’m totally going to write about Amaryllis’ dad! He’s sooo cool!!” A girl with ravenous hair and rather round cheeks, squeals.

Amaryllis looks back at her friend with a roll of her eyes. “But everyone talks about my dad, Adry.”

“But he’s so cool! Being the king’s shield! He was the strongest one of the group!”

“Hey! Sir Ignis was also a part of the group! I want to write about him! He was the brains! Well, he still is! I mean, he’s our new king!” the smallest of the girls, Vada, replies with a shimmer in her eyes.

The girls nod to each other in agreement that they have all chosen good candidates. Their eyes grow big as they lean into Amaryllis. “So who do you want to write about?”

Amaryllis nods affirmatively, “Mr. Argentum!”

“The photographer?” They all say, quite unenthused.

“Uh yeah.”

“But he’s…just a photographer….” Adryanna retorts.

“Pfft…and I heard he’s just what they call uh…. a skirt chaser!” Vada also shoots down Amaryllis, a smug look on her face.

“What is so bad about him?”

“Well…uhm…he was a close friend of King Noctis. So, he can’t be all that bad. But like the others were saying, he’s not exciting! What’s there to write about? He just took photos. Boooooooooooooring!” Lizzy yawns, waving her hand in front of her face. “Well good luck finding anything fun!”

���

At the end of class, Amaryllis, bids her friends farewell for the day.

“Make sure you can get a time for your dad to help me with my report! I want to learn all about Mr. Amicitia!!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Amaryllis kicks at the ground. “Well see you all tomorrow.” She heads out and walks the couple blocks, back to her humble abode.

“I’m home!”

“Hey honey!” Gladiolus swiftly picks her up from her feet, twirling her in a circle. “How’s my little Amaryllis?”

“Dadddd, put me down!” she wiggles her feet to and fro.

Gladiolus plops her down back to her feet. “So how was school?”

“Oh, same ol’ same ol’. I have to write a report on someone from history.”

“Ohhhh, do tell me more, over a plate of your favourite!” Gladiolus heads to the kitchen and pulls out a plate from the fridge and sets it down on the counter. The plate is adorned with various slices of apples, shaped like bunnies.

“Yay! Thank you, daddy!” She sits down and begins to nibble on the scrumptious fruit.

“So who are you going to write about?”

She swings her legs back and forth. “I was thinking…uhm…Mr. Argentum!”

“Prompto, huh?” He leans down on the counter. “Such a goofball, big heart that guy. What made you choose him?”

“Well, no one ever talks about him! He played just as big of a part as anyone else! And he still does…everyone just knows him as the photographer. They forget everything else…” She continues to rant onwards, causing her father to wave a hand at her.

“Whoa, easy there, hon.” He chuckles and moves around the counter to hug her. “He’d love to hear how you stick up for him, sweetie.”

“Oh, you think?” she replies, her face growing scarlet.

“Yup, well, wouldn’t want to keep you from your assignment. Go on ahead sweetie, if you need some info, just give your dad a holler.”

“Yeah, will do.” She finishes her snack and heads to her room, booting up her laptop.

“Alright Mr. Argentum, let’s see what you’ve got going on in your life.”

She pulls up Google, typing “Prompto Argentum” into the search bar.

Results ping up, one by one, many focusing on articles of his prestigious photos.

“That’s great, but I need older…”

She searches arduously, page by page.

“Chocobos…photography…Ms. Cidney…Oh here’s one!” She clicks the link, hoping for promising and informative results, to only obtain lackluster information.

“All this article talks about is King Noctis…. Ughhh.” She slams her laptop shut and smacks her head down onto her desk. “Why doesn’t anyone talk about him. What he’s done. He’s more than just his photos. I just know it.” She picks up her head, upon looking at her notebook. She quickly picks it up, a pencil also in hand, and heads out of her room.

“Dad!” She shouts, heading to the living room, finding her father reading the paper.

“Hmm?” He looks at her notebook, tightly clutched in her small hand. He pats down at the seat next to him. “Having some trouble?”

Amaryllis nods, a bit dismayed. She gently sits down, turning towards her father. “There’s not much about Mr. Argentum from what I found online…” She sulks, her lip quivering.

“Hey, no need to get sad!” He puts down the paper and pulls her into a hug. “I’m here to help. Ask away.”

“Well what was he like back then? Aside from being a skirt chaser…” she mumbles the last bit.

“Heh, yeah he was, wasn’t he? Well he isn’t of royal blood…” As he begins to talk, Amaryllis rapidly writes down his every word. Gladiolus chuckles to himself. “He was taken in by the Argentum’s. He never really told us, well me, early on, that they weren’t his real parents.” He rubs the back of his head. “They were never really around, even on the day we left, he wanted to show them his crownsguard attire and well, they weren’t there.” He frowns a little. “Kid barely had a family, I guess…but he had us, he always goofed off, hah, getting Noct and himself in all sorts of trouble. But that kid, as crazy as he was, he was a good kid. He always tried to be our little comedic relief, even in the roughest patches of time…with Ignis, when he went blind…You bet he was there to help him any chance he could. Heck the guy even helped Ignis most out of all of us in the kitchen.” He again laughs to himself, remembering the fond memories. “But does that guy know how to complain. Damn, I always had to tell him to quit b---“he catches himself. “being a booger.”  Amaryllis giggles, “This has been really informative! Thanks, dad!”

“Of course.”

“Hey, daddy…”

“What’s up, hon?”

“Is there a way I can get in contact with Mr. Argentum?”

“Hmm… with Ignis, the guy does have his hands full…hmm worth a shot. I mean he can’t turn down a lady.” He smirks and pinches his little girl’s cheek.

“Daddy!”

He gives Amaryllis a hug and then picks up his phone. “I’ll see what I can do.”

���

A little later in the day, Gladiolus’ phone chimes, emitting a message from Prompto. “Looks like you’re in luck, sweetie.”

“What? Really!?” she jumps to her feet. “When can I see him?”

“He’s got a little bit of time, we’ll have to head out now, okay?”

She nods and quickly takes her father’s hand and leads him to the door. “Let’s goooooooooo!!!!!!!”

“Weight, slowly, taking, over…” He slowly droops down to the floor.

“Daddy, now’s not the time! I have to see Mr. Argentum!” She attempts to push him up.

“Persistent little one, aren’t ya? Alright, alright, let’s go.” He grabs his keys and escorts his little one out the door.

Upon the arrival, they are greeted by various guards. Amaryllis’ eyes gleam. “Wow, I haven’t been here in so long! You’re so lucky to get to work in this big place!!” She hurriedly heads up the big steps and to the doors. “Come on, dad! Pick up the pace!”

Gladiolus smirks, “Never seen someone so excited to see Prompto.” He follows suit and heads up with her.

Amaryllis looks back at her father with a grin and opens the heavy ornate door, running fast inside, her feet pitter pattering against the shiny and sleek marbled floors. Gladiolus quickly sweeps her up. “Starting to remind me of Iris, don’t be so hasty now.”

Amaryllis pouts as he sets her back down. She searches around the enormous room, hoping for Prompto to show up soon.

“Wow, you really are that excited to see him, huh?”

“Well I don’t get to see him like, ever!!!” she taps her foot to the floor. “You always say he’s too busy cause of King Ignis…who I don’t really get to see either…I don’t get to see Mr. Argentum’s chocobo rarely either! I miss going for chocobo rides…”

“Is that what this is about? You miss the chocobos?” He leans to one side.

“Well yeah…but that’s not all! He’s funny! I enjoy talking to Mr. Argentum!”

“Is that so?” a voice chuckles from behind. Amaryllis, spins around quickly to find Prompto walking in. He looks a bit tired, his eyes looking baggy, many more freckles standing out against his paler complexion, and his hair a less vibrant blonde, age taking over the once young lad.

“Mr. Argentum!” she runs up to him and hugs him tightly.

“H-hey, kiddo! Long time no see!” He kneels to her, ruffling her hair. He greets Gladiolus with a wave before putting his attention back to Amaryllis.

Amaryllis’ face grows bright red. “I-I have to do a report a-and I’d like to write about y-you! I-I tried looking you up…but there’s not much about your past. You know, your adventures with King Noctis!”

At the mention of Noctis, his smile fades and his eyes grow slightly misty.

“Noct…been a long time…”

“I-I’m sorry Mr. Argentum!”

Seeing the worry on her face, he rustles her hair again, “Don’t worry, it’s okay. Anyways, here, let’s go to one of the offices and you can ask away, how about that?”

She nods and takes his hand, “Let’s go!”

“Alright, Am, make sure you don’t talk too long, he’s got a busy schedule.” Gladio says with a wave before the two set off.

Prompto guides Amaryllis to the office he mentioned. The room was filled with blacks and golds. She sits down in the cushioned chair in front of the desk. Whilst Prompto sits behind the desk, and leans back in the chair. “Alright lay it on me! Whatcha got?”

Amaryllis asks him question after question. Intrigued by his various answers. Things relating to his family, about Niflheim, his barcode, friendships, insecurities, everything Amaryllis wanted to know and more. By the end of their conversation, she had a notebook filled with vast amounts of information.

“Wow Mr. Argentum!”

“Again, no need to be so formal, Am.” He chuckles.

“R-right. P-Prompto…t-thanks for your time! I learned so much stuff! You really are so cool!”

“Cool? Heh thanks.” He laughs to himself and rubs a hand through his hair. “Well glad to have helped, kiddo.”

“P-Prompto? Is there at all a chance…that maybe…maybe you could come in and listen to my report I’ll present in class. I would love for you to hear it. I’m going to work really hard on my report and to also show everyone just how cool you are!”

“Hmm, I’ll try my best, Am.” He shyly looks away, a bit flustered at all the proclamations.

“Thank you, thank you!!!” She runs up to him and gives him a hug. “I should be getting back to my daddy now.”

“Yeah of course, let’s go.” He takes her hand and guides her back to the entrance.

Gladio looks up from a chair he sat in, reading a book. “All done, honey?”

She nods and looks up at Prompto and gives him another hug.

“Thank you again!”

Gladio stands up and walks over to them. “How’ve you and Ignis been?”

“Oh you know, busy as always. I try to help him as best I can!” He salutes, a silly grin plastered on his face.

“Take a break every now and then.”

“Hah, I try.” He rubs the back of his head. “Well good luck on your report Amaryllis!” He cheers back at her.

She quickly looks away, shyness encompassing her. “T-thank you.”

Gladio furrows his brow at his daughter. “Am, do you…?”

She snaps her head up, her eyes wide at her dad, “I think we should get going. Got a paper to write! Yeah, haha, let’s go. By Mr--- Prompto!” She pushes her dad by the back as her eyes shut tightly in embarrassment.

Gladio starts to move, her hands now freeing from his lower back. He goes to look back at her, to find her running back up to Prompto.

“Hm, something else you need?”

She tugs at his arm, having him kneel down to her level. 

She doesn’t say a word, but wraps her arms around him, forming another hug.

Shocked, he blinks a few times before hugging her back. “Haha, quite the hugger, aren’t you?”

She hides her face into his shoulder. She mumbles something incoherent, before kissing his cheek. His eyes grow wide. “Whoa there, Am.” He nervously chuckles.

“B-bye…” She turns around, grabs her father’s hand and heads out with Gladio, leaving a mouth agape Prompto.

As the two head to the car, “So, is that why you wrote about “Mr. Argentum?”” He gives his daughter’s hand a squeeze.

“D-dad, I d-dunno what you’re t-talking about.” She refused to say more as she gets into the car and puts on her seatbelt. The car ride home is quiet, but as Gladio looks back from the rearview mirror, seeing his daughter’s face still flushed as stares intensely out the window, he lets it be and begins to drive off.

���

Back in the classroom, it’s loud with students talking about their reports. The teacher settles them down and calls out a student to stand up at the front of the class to recite their report. The boy’s topic was about Aranea Highwind. Amaryllis can barely focus, the nerves about talking about her report getting the best of her. She twiddles her thumbs together, to try and ease the tension to the back of her mind.

Before she knows it, students go by and by, time flying by with each report. Her name is called and she jumps at the sudden wake up call. Her friends pat her on the back.

“Let’s hear about Mr. Cameraman!” Lizzy snickers.

Her friends giggle, not expecting the in-depth research Amaryllis has managed to obtain.

She slowly steps up to the class, a bit shaken. She has never been one for talking in front of the class. Her friends try to motivate her, giving her a few claps and thumbs up. Amaryllis crinkles her paper slightly in her hands, trying to focus. The focus is broken when the teacher says to hold on a moment.

“We have a special guest with us today, upon the request of Amaryllis here.” She opens the door to find Prompto standing in the door way. He nods his head to Amaryllis. “I think I made a promise for you.” He smiles widely and sits down in her much to small seat, and cheers on for her. He looks to one of her friends and whispers with a hand to a corner of his mouth, “Hey, I know her!” he giggles. Her friends stare in awe at him, never actually seeing him in person. They quickly bring their focus back to Amaryllis.

She begins her report, a bit shakily at first, but she looks back at the smile on Prompto’s face, takes a deep breath, and focuses again. She recites her report then with ease, bringing intrigue to all her classmates, they all begin to look from Amaryllis to Prompto. Unaware of all the interesting aspects to Prompto. By the end of her presentation, the class begins to clap loudly, some even standing up. Amaryllis looks down, a bit shy at all the attention. She slowly lifts her eyes to look at Prompto through her eyelashes. His eyes now watery as he tries to wipe the few tears with his hand. She walks up to him and gives him a hug. “Aww no need to cry!”

“Pfft, me crying! I was just, just so moved by your paper! You made this ol’ loser sound so cool.”

“Loser?” One of the students shouts from across the room. “Far from it!” the students around the room start to nod and head over to Prompto, all coming in for a hug.

“Well this is certainly unexpected.” He smiles and pulls the kids into a hug, happy to be accepted by so many and to have those many applaud him for all he’s done.

The children begin to settle back down and head to their seats.

“Well, I should get going, thanks for writing about me, kiddo.” He gives the children a final wave, Amaryllis following him to the door.

“No problem at all Prompto!” She gives him a big toothy smile. “What can I say, you’re the best!”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
